Sonic goes into Reality
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog, known to be only just a video game character, actually is real. He just lives in a different world. Though, the one and only Eggman, opens a portal to our world by taking the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic and everyone is forced into our world. Sonic and friends meet up with a girl Kayla and her friends, and they try to figure out what happened, and how they get home
1. Chapter 1

It was just another good day. The people, wait not people, actual talking and walking animals were walking around a little town, talking about their day and plans the have for tomorrow, or the weekend, or for parties they plan on doing, and stuff like that, then a strong breeze of wind wooshed past everyone. All that was seen was a blue blur when it happened. Although everyone played it off like it was nothing, they were used to it. After all, there is only pers- actually hedgehog, to bring that strong breeze of wind and leave nothing in their sights but just a blue blur. No one but Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Wooohooo!" The one and only speed hedgehog yelled with excitement as he grinded on railing out to a wide clearing through a peaceful little forest, which was fested with the little woodland cutters, flickies. He was off to visit his best friend in the whole world, Miles "Tails" Prower. A young fox kit, but was an incredible genious, and practically Sonic's little brother, considering how Sonic took Tails in ever since they met each other, and are inseparable.

Anyway, Sonic got a message from Tails not too long ago, that he picked up some weird activity near Dr. Robotnik's, or what Sonic and friends always call him, Eggman's base. But not just the any kind of inventing a new robot to defeat Sonic with so e could take over to world weird. This time, Tails picked up something really weird, so the fox called Sonic over, s they cold check it out.

Soon enough of course, Sonic reached theTail's workshop in no time, and skidded right to a stop once he was at the entrance of the garage. The workshop was located in the Mystic Ruins, which was close by Angel Island. A huge piece of land that floats peacefully above ground, and the safe haven for the Master Emerald, and where its Guardian and Sonic's other best friend and rival lives, Knuckles the Echinda.

Tails meanwhile, was in the garage, working on a few modifications on the Tornado. A blue plane wit yellow stripes, and had a symbol of two tails at the tail wing, and it had SONIC on each sides. It was originally Sonic,s plane, and was red, with a symbol of a star at the tail wing, but that was before Sonic met Tails, and Tails decided to make it better. Sonic always preferred to run too, of course. The blue hedgehog always loves the freedom and adrenaline he always gets when running, that's why pretty much whenever yo see the blue blur, as just a blue blur because he's always running.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic walked in waving to his fox brother when Tails turned his attention from working on the Tornado to Sonic. Tails smoked and lifted the goggles he had on over his eyes off, and brought his free hand up to wave back.

"Sonic! You made it!" Tails exclaimed as he put his tools and goggles down as he turned to Sonic, as the hedgehog nodded.

"Yeah, you said the Egghead seems to have something up his sleeve," Sonic explained as he pounded his fist in the palm of his other hand, smirking,"and it's our job to stop whatever he's doing, right?"

"Right!" Tails agreed as he turned back to the Tornado putting his hand on it,"I made some few advancements to the Tornado just in case, too, if its anything real big and we need some more fire power"

"Well, don't we have all the Chaos emeralds, if it's anything that needs little more fire power, I can always go Super Sonic!"

"Well, even if we do have the Chaos Emeralds and you can go Super Sonic, we still be ready for anything with everything no matter what," the fox kit explained to his hedgehog brother. Sonic jus sighed, and waved it off.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Sonic said as Tails started to pick up his tools again once he put his goggles back on.

"Anyway, I still have a few things to do to the tornado, so you can see if Knuckles, Amy, or anyone else can be willing to help," Tails told Sonic as he continued working.

"I guess I can see if knucklehead will be willing to help," Sonic thought to himself as he ran out of the workshop, leaving a blue trail behind as he went to end some way to get up to Angel Island to talk to the red echidna.

Meanwhile, in a different world there was an empty field that was located not to fa from a little town that was near a city. Everything was quiet and calm then there was a found of pounding hooves against the ground then a girl on a black appaloosa horse was galloping through the field. The horse was a male, a stallion amd he wore western type of tack as the girl rode him. The girl, wore a gray and red beanie on her head, and had dirty blond Haos. She wore aa hoodie with blue sleeves and a hood with the red of the hoodie was a light blue green. She wore classic blue jeans, and gray tennis shoes with different types of Coors n it with blue green laces. The wind blew a wonderful breeze as the girl's blue eyes watched carefully as she and the stallion galloped through the field, feeling the freedom of speed. The girl also had headphones on, firmly placed on her head so it won't fall off, and was connected to her phone, which was playing a song, mostly critized by people now.

Why? Because, it was a Sonic song. That's right a Song song. In this world, Sonic wasn't real. He was just a video game character with a comic and show that has been finished for a long time now. Sonic did have a big fan base, and loved by many, but mostly was shown just on the internet, in the real world, however, people weren't as nice, and if the girl played the song she was listening to right now out loud where there was ton of people. No doubt she would be made fun of and laughed at. Luckily though, if the headphones somehow came unplugged she wouldn't have to worry, considering how she was alone galloping through a field on her horse, she calls Spartan. Oh by the way, the girls name was known as Kayla, but she always likes to be called just K by her friends. She loves many things that also have a big fandom lime Sonic. She loved things like Kingdom Hearts, Spyro, How To Train Your Dragon, Naruto, stuff like those. Since though, was one of those fandoms K felt more attracted to liking. Like some other gamers, which K was herself, she grew up with playing Sonic, and even watched Sonic X, a anime type of show of Sonic.

Kayla really loved things that were part of her childhood, and she fekt more related to. Sonic well, Sonic was a game and character that loved speed, freedom, adventure, which Kayla loves as well, with all her heart. Which is why, like Sonic, you'll find her running. Well except on her own feet, she's actually on her horse. Kayla was also, he of those people who actually look up to fictional characters mostly, and Sonic was pretty much in her top five of fictional character heroes she looks up to.

Although, this story, isn't just going to be explaining what type of a person Kayla , you can find out more about her through the story that's going to be told. But this is going t be a story, where the well known blue hedgehog and his friends, are going to enter our world, and Kayla's ordinary life, is going to be turned into an adventure. So sit back, and see how exactly this whole thing pkas out, when Sonic the Hedgehog, meets reality.

XxXxX

**So? Will you follow this story?**

**Not very much of a completely new idea type of story, I know. Cause well, obviosly there has to be tons of stories where Sonic comes into our world amd stuff like that, but just, I've been like Sonic happy, and getting back into somethng that really is a big part of my childhood, and I've been inspired to make a story of Sonic coming into our world. This sotry is going to show, actually alot of Sonc characters. I don't just plan n using the main characters, meanng Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Baldy Mcnosehair... I mean Eggman, but I also actually plan characters like possibly Rouge, Shadow, Espio, Vector, Charmy, and EVEN Silver. Yeah Silver the Hedgehog, like him, okay, think hes cool, just the game he comes from ks uncool because t has whole bunch of glitches, a freaking complicated story line, and BEASALITY! SERIOISLY, I hope Sonc doesn't get kissed agan b a human who literalky keeps getting captured, freaking annoying, and just! What were you thnking Sega! Were you doing drugs when you made that game! Just the music and Silver were good jeeze. **

**Anyway, Im done ranting. The human, Kayla, is my own personal sona. Not my OC K. My nickname in real life, is actually K, s yeah, Kayla is going to be called like my OC. I also plan on having my friends be put in this, so you guys are kinda gonna know how my friends in realit, idk how to explain it, are like! Heheh... sadly, K dont actualy have a horse, amd live on a ranch, so don't think I do or ask because Kayla s basically myself.**

**ANYWAY! I hope people will like this, review on what they thnk, and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

After actually quite a little while of looking, Sonic finally made his way on the floating island which held the Master Emerald.

"Man, that took way too long for my liking," Sonic told himself as he began making his way to where the shrine of the Master Emerald was, where Knuckles most likely would be. Although once he was there, he didn't se Knuckles laying down next o the big green emerald like usual, without a care in the world. Sonic crossed his arms and thought where the knucklehead could be if he wasn't guarding his precious Master Emerald, even though the Master Emerald was very important and was even me powerful than the seven chaos emeralds, Sonic still couldn't help but make a few jokes here and there about from how mc Knuckles cared for the emerald.

Suddenly, there was the sound of loud crashing that met Sonic's sensitive ears. Sonic looked where he heard it coming from and uncrossed his arms and put one of his hands on his hip looking over with a questioning look, and since he was on top of the shrine, he could see above the trees a little, and the blue speedster could see some trees start tip over where he was hearing the crashing. It wasn't that far either, so Sonic ran and within seconds, he saw what was the cause.

It turned out to be Knuckles fighting a robot, which had a symbol of a round head with a weird big wide smile and a big mustache on it, which Sonic recognized immediately, and knew it was Eggman's robot. Eggman of course had to have sent it to try and steal the Master Emerald again, although sadly sometimes he actually succeeded or the emerald ended up being broken up into shards. Those actions always left Knuckles a straight on target of being made fun of being a bad guardian of the powerful emerald, but he always comes through and fixes the emerald and gets it back safely onto its shrine. He even helps Sonic and everyone time to time b using the Master Emerald's to help them fight against a powerful threat. Though sometimes it took some persuasion for him to use it, he always comes through. Fact is, he wasn't THAT bad of a guardian.

"Hey Knucklehead!" Sonic called out to him as he jumped up onto the robot's round head an sat there, causing the robot to turn its attention from fighting with Knuckles to trying to get the hedgehog off it's head, making it easier for Knuckles to punch it and causing huge dents and holes through and all over it's metallic body, "need little help at all?"

"As you can see Sonic I'm doing just fine!" Knuckles told him as he jumped up and punched the robots head clean off it's bulky shoulders which held empty missal launchers. Luckily, Sonic also jumped off it's head right before he did too and landed firmly on the ground as Knuckles jumped back down as well as the robot fell back. Sparks and some smoke coming from it's demolished body.

"As you can see, I also defeated it just fine without your help," Knuckles told Sonic, voice full of pride. Even tough Sonic wasn't that impressed, considering how he actually did distract he robot by sitting on it' head, making it easier o defeat, and he fought tugher robots tan that for breakfast.

"Okay, I was just asking," Sonic shrugged

"What are you doing here anyway Sonic? I doubt it's because the robot," Knuckles asked as he began walking back to the Master Emerald shrine.

"No, but it does have to deal with the Egghead who made it," Sonic answered as he followed he red echidna.

"What about him?"

"Well, Tails has found a way to monitor his actions and lately he's been picking up some strange activity from him. So I came here to see if you're willing to help us?"

"Why would you need my help? You have the Chaos Emeralds, ad you can turn into your super if things can get real risky, and even without the emeralds, you two can take care of yourselves just fine without my help, as much as I hate to admit it," Knuckles explained, hating to admit the fact Sonic and Tails can do just fine, because his rivalry relationship he has with the blue hedgehog. Also, he's pretty stubborn and can view himself better than everyone else sometimes.

"That's what said, but Tails said we still have to be cautious, though I can agree with him," Sonic admitted as he scratched his head

"Well there was tat time you told me you faced of Eggman yourself, and even though you destroyed all his fleets, and turned into super, he still caught you and used the emeralds and the chaos energy in you to awaken this thing called Dark Gaia, and ended up turning into something called a werehog," Knuckles pointed out as he remembered when Amy told him all about Sonic's adventures that he had without him that Sonic told her about because non-stop.

"Don't remind me," Sonic face palmed. Viewing back on that was honestly embarrassing for him. Eggman caught him so easily when that happened, then the world was split into pieces because of it. Though at least he met Light Gaia, or Chip, who became one of his best buddies.

Knuckles laughed from Sonic being embarrassed from being told that, and he stopped in front of the shrine of the Master Emerald before he went up because he began thinking whether he should go and help or not. Sonic was standing behind him with his arms crossed, waiting for an answer. Then Sonic felt a little burning in his quills so he reached into his large quills then pulled out the green chaos emerald, and it was glowing brighter then usual, and Sonic felt something weird coming from it. He didn't know how to explain it, also he questioned, why was only the green one acting like this.

Then it happened all so fast, even Sonic had a hard time trying to keep track of. He was seeing numerous of images of him being with his friends and this girl with some other humans. All of the images flashed over his vision and his head started to hurt so much he was forced to hold it and fall on his knees. The blue hedgehog grunted in pain, gaining Knuckles attention who gasped at the sight in front of him.

From Knuckles point of view, Sonic was on his knees holding his had grunting in pain, with the chaos emerald glowing a radiant light and transparent images were surrounding Sonic. It looked like they were from the chaos emerald, an Knuckles noticed if he looked closely the same images were reflecting in Sonic's eyes, even though h wasn't even looking at the strange images surrounding him. Then green Chaos emerald floated up off the ground and then other Chaos Emeralds left from Sonic's quills and followed suit. All the emeralds now floating around Sonic, all glowing with a strange light.

"Sonic! What's happening? Sonic?" Knuckles called to Sonic, but it looked like Sonic wasn't even listening. Could he even hear him infact? The answer was no. The reason was different sounds than Knuckles voice was reaching Sonic's ears at that point.

_"Hey Sonic! Come on lets race!" _an image Sonic running next to a black horse with a girl with blond hair riding it flashed in Sonic's vision.

_"Okay on three we run!" _Sonic heard his own voice as an image of him running next to the girl in the last image from Tails and a boy who had needles.

_"Here's one chilidog, and one bowl of ramen," _then there was the image of Sonic being given a chili dog as the same girl from he other images was sitting next to him eating a bowl with ramen in it.

After those images, even more images flashed in Sonic's head and vision, even more, and more, with more voices of his, his friends, and other voices came with each one.

Sonic's ears folded back against his head and he then shut his eyes closed as he fell back against he dirt ground. The pain was becoming unbearable. Sonic kicked around and feeble attempt of trying to kick the pain away.

Knuckles didn't know watched to say or do as he watched his friend/rival suffer in pain as strange images still surrounded him flashing a new one each second. Then he suddenly thought of what could help. The red echidna turned around and looked up at the Master Emerald, glowing with t's brilliant light and power as always.

"It looks like this is happening from the Chaos Emeralds, so the Master Emerald should be ale to stop this!" Knuckles told himself as he then ran up to the Master Emerald. When he was in front of the emerald he put his huge gloved hands in front of him, palms facing the powerful emerald. He closed his eyes and focused on using the power of the Master Emerald.

"The servers are he seven chaos," Knuckles began the chant, and the Master Emerald reacted and started to even brighter, "Chao is power, power I enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos!"

Now that the chant to reach the power of the Master Emerald was done Knuckles opened his eyes. Now it was time to say what the power needs to be used on. Knuckles looked back at Sonic, and he saw his friend in pain, with he emeralds and images still around him. Knuckles gritted his teeth at this then calmed himself and turned his head back at the Master Emerald, which was waiting for the command from its guardian.

"Master Emerald! I ask of you to stop the Chaos Emeralds, and stop whatever is helping to my friend to end his pain!" Knuckles told the Master Emerald.

There was silence...

Then the Master Emerald glowed even brighter than before, and it was so great you could hear the power radiating from the glow that was caused from the power of the Master Emerald. Seven streams of light shot out of the Master Emerald. The streams shot up in the sky, then they fell back down, and each one hit each one of the Chao Emeralds. Knuckles just turned and watched, hoping that this will work and help Sonic. The red echidna alas has faith in the great power of the Master Emerald over the Chaos Emeralds, but when your rind is in severe pain, you can't help but have many thoughts running through your head that could cause you to think differently about everything no matter what.

The Chaos Emeralds were soon wrapped in the light from the Master Emerald, then the same light shot from each one to Sonic, and the hedgehog completely froze, and he soon became enveloped in the same light. Knuckles watched this and clenched his fists, then the images surrounding Sonic began to flicker. They all flickered like it was a glitch on a video game. Then they all suddenly stopped flickering, but no more images were flashing anymore, they were just... frozen.

Knuckles then felt he should go and take a closer look at the images, like the Master Emerald was actually urging him to, as well as the fact he wasn't able to get a good look at what the images were considering how they were just flashing like crazy before. So the guardian jumped and glided down, landing right in front of the frozen images in front of him. All the images surprised him. He saw everyone and some humans, mostly a blond human girl with blue eyes who was wearing a beanie a lot with some black and red headphones. Images showed Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, himself, even Espio, Vector, and Charmy from team Chaotix, as well as Shadow, Blaze, and that psychic hedgehog Silver. All these images greatly confused Knuckles, but it had to mean something, something that had to happen soon.

"Master Emerald... what to these all mean?" Knuckles asked as he turned his head back at the emerald. Though there was no answer, but the Emerald just low a little more and the images suddenly all glowed a turquoise color they all shattered like glass.

Knuckles watched in awe as all the shattered parts of the images a gather together above Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds, and they all formed together. Once they did though, the red echidna gasped in shock as they formed basically an exact replica of the Master Emerald, except the only difference was, it was turquoise colored. A mystical female voice then spoke out.

**_"The power of Chaos of reflection and creation has been disturbed... the seven servers have been chosen... the controller of the seven and chaos must go... seek and find the one with the same heart... the two must work together and fix the power of chaos... the power of reflection... the power of creation..."_**

The voice then faded, and the turquoise emerald faded as well as the light around he Chaos Emeralds and Sonic. Knuckles then looked back at the Master Emerald as the supreme glow of its power dimmed back to it's normal calm, radiant glow. The Chaos Emeralds all fell from the are back on the ground, as Sonic grunted and started to get back up.

"That... was really weird..." Sonic said, gaining Knuckles attention who rushed over to help his friend up

"Sonic, are you alright?" Knuckles asked

"Hehe... of course I'm alright, had worse," Sonic told Knuckles with a laugh as he then stood up straight grinning and stretching. Knuckles sighed and backed away from Sonic after knowing for sure that he was alright.

"You can surprise me a lot from ho quickly you recover and act just fine after something like what just happened, happens," Knuckles told Sonic. Sonic just grinned and laughed.

"Well it does surprise me that's for sure, but I just don't let it bother me as much as you let it," Sonic plainly said as he began picking up the Chaos Emeralds

"Hmph, well after what just happened, I suppose I should actually help you, just in case if something like that happens again," Knuckles grunted.

"Okay, and we should tell Tails about this, too, I'm sure can figure something out from it," Sonic told Knuckles as he picked up the last emerald. The green emerald. Before he put it back in his big quills with the others, he thought back to the girl and other humans he saw in those strange images, but he quickly shook it off and put the emerald back in his quills, and turned to Knuckles, "alright, shall we go?"

Knuckles nodded and they both made there way to Tails workshop and get ready to pursue Eggman and tell him about the strange event that just happened.

Meanwhile, back with the girl, Kayla, she was busy... sleeping in a stack of hay. Although, she didn't look like she was dreaming about cotton candy and unicorns and stuff, but in fact she was dreaming about the same images that a cetain blue hedgehog suddenly jut saw and had a huge headache over.

Spartan, her horse, was in his stall, which was where the stack of hay that Kayla was sleeping on was. He knew something was wrong with his rider, so he stepped over and nudged against her gently with his muzzle. though that didn't do anything. Spartan was starting to feel worried about her. The horse pawed on the ground of his stall and tossed his head up and down, even reared just a couple inches off the ground. Spartan wasn't that type of horse that should get worked up from being worried, because when he gets worked up, he get worked up. Meaning he was sensitive to those things and could freak out easily from it. Right now, the black stallion was starting to get freaked out because he could feel the shock and confusing Kayla was feeling from r dream of the visions, but the horse tried to calm himself from not freaking too much that could cause him to harm her. Luckily though, thr pepe came n just in time. Two boys and one girl.

One of the boys had darker skin and had spiked up, but honestly soft and fluffy hair which has red at the top and the rest was black, as well as his short goatee on his chin. He also had brown yes with piercings. He has on had the bridge of his nose, one above his left eye and one above his eyebrow. He even had ear bridge piercing on the of his left ear. He wore a blue T-shirt that had sleepy written in light blue on it. He woe jeans it a belt which had space type of pattern on it, as well as his shoes. His name was Xin.

The other boy had long black hair, but not that long of hair where he could be mistaken as a girl from behind, just LITTLE long hair. He had blue green eyes, and simply just wore a black T-shirt, black jean, and black shoes. His name was Mathyas.

The girl, who was actually Mathyas' little sister, had red hair up in a pony tail and had black glasses on. Like her brother, she also had blue green eyes as well. She also had white headphones hanging on her neck, ready for whenever she will listen to music on her little tiny red ipod. She wore a red and purple hoodie with black jeans and black shoes. Her name was Nami.

Once the three saw the black stallion starting to act up in his stall with Kayla sleeping in there, they immediately took action before Spartan got worse. Mathyas quickly opened the stall door, and one that was open Nami and Xin went in. Nami went to Spartan and tried to calm the horse, as Xin went to wake Kayla up.

"K! Hey K! Wake up!" Xin shook the sleeping girl, but she only just grunted and turned over, meaning she woke up, but even despite her weird dream, she still wanted to sleep. Xin looked at her, then shook her even more, "hey wake up already!"

Kayla sat up rubbing her eyes, with some hay in her hair and on her beanie and clothes. Her red and black headphones fell from her head over ears to hanging over her neck like Nami's white ones.

"Oh hey, what are you three doing here?" Kayla yawned as she saw who woke her up was three of her friends.

"We're going to a Strip Club, wanna come?" Xin asked, a question which he really didn't mean. Xin just makes inside jokes a lot,but he was a good friend, and wasn't really like that.

Mathyas and Nami sighed and Kayla rolled her eyes and got up, wiping the hay off her clothes and out of her hair and off her hat. Spartan as also now calm, which caused Nami to step away m him as he stepped over t his rider and nudged against her gently. Kayla smiled at her horse and petted him along his neck and head.

"So, what are you guys REALLY doing here? Kinda takes you guys a while to get here considering how you live in town right?" Kayla asked. Sure, her little ranch did live near the little town, but it was still a while to get over to where she was from her friends' houses. She also didn't expect them to come over.

"Yeah, but remember, we said we were going to go to the video game store today, and see f we could get any new games," Nami explained, reminding Kayla hat they were supposed to do that, causing her to face palm herself.

"Oh yeah! Haha, we were!" Kayla laughed a little as she rubbed her index figure under her nose with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, you stupid," Xin joked pushing a little and laughed as Kayla smiled at him and laughed along with Mathyas and Nami.

_-Time Skip!- _

That night Kayla was in her room just laying on her bed in her pajamas, which were black sweat pants with a shirt with red sleeves and the rest of it was gray with bold letters written in black saying "WAKE UP. AND BE AWESOME!" on it.

The blond girl was just in a Sonic mood that night, and she didn't know why, but she just was. So hat night she just decided to put in Sonic Unleashed, one of her favorite Sonic games, and play it. But, she was not expecting of what was just about to happen.

Kayla was just exploring one of the little hub worlds at beginning of the game, then the game suddenly froze. Kayla tilted her head and sighed.

"Ah come on! Why are you suddenly fre-" Kayla said as she looked at her PS3, and saw the little power button was brighter than before, and wasn't glowing green like it was supposed to, but it flashed seven different colors. Green, then blue, then purple, then light blue, red, yellow, and then white.

"Uh-eh-I-huh-wh-wh-what the?!" Kayla was shocked, confused, and didn't know what else to do but drop the controller and scoot back a little on her bed an stare at it with wide eyes. Then there was a black out. The TV shut off, the lamp she had on went off, and the PS3 stopped having the colors flashing and turned completely off. All this caused Kayla to freak out even more as she scrambled and grabbed her phone turned it on for light, thankfully that wasn't shut off.

There was complete silence as Kayla just sat on her bed, trying to figure out what just happened as she felt her heart beat against her chest from all the excitement from the shock she was feeling. Then there was a sound of some boom outside, causing the blue eyed girl to turn her head and look out her window. What she saw caused her to gasp. It was like some little meteor or something blue came falling from the sky and crashed not too far away on horseback from her little ranch. Then after, whatever it was, crashed everything turned back on like nothing happened, and Kayla turned her phone off as she looked down, he little peaceful music of the game played.

Kayla couldn't explain it, but... she just felt something urged her to go and see what I was that fell from the sky. Kayla wasn't really tat type of person go where something crazy like what just fell from the sky blindly.

"I've watched too many movies to know that it's no a good idea..." Kayla mumbled to herself, laughing a little ten turned back to being serious of thinking of what she should do. Then she decided.

Kayla turned her game off and grabbed her coat and hat, putting both on, then snuck downstairs, trying to have the squeaky stairs which her house had, squeak too loud that could wake her grandma, or dad, or brother. After she snuck down the stairs, she grabbed her shoes and put them on, and went outside t the barn, turning on the light and grabbed Spartan's bridle. She opened her horse's stall and put his bridle on and led him out and hoped on his back, not caring of putting a saddle on. She closed the barn door once she was out, then she squeezed her heels against Spartan and made clicking sounds with her tongue. Spartan was a good listener, so he knew what to do. He snorted then h ran, with his rider holding on tightly on the reins, but not too much that would cause it to hurt his mouth, just tight enough so she won't fall off, and even held onto his long mane as other support.

It took a little bit, but Kayla slowed Sparta down to a smooth little trot once she noticed she was close. How did she know, well unless tipped over trees and a big crater ahead didn't give it away, what else would?

Kayla stopped Spartan at the edge of the strange crater which she was in complete awe over, but made sure it wasn't too close that she or her horse could possibly slip and fall. Though she glimpsed of something really blue in the middle of the crater. She inspected the crater the best she could in the darkness of the night, but she was able to see it wasn't too deep, so she was able to go down in it and come back out with no problem.

Kayla, squeezed her heels against Spartan again and made little clicks with her tongue. Spartan hesitated a little tossing his had up a little bringing her ears back just a bit, but he listened and walked down the crater carefully and stopped once they were at the middle. What they saw what was in the middle, left Kayla with her mount wide open, bugs definitely could fly in as an open passage way.

"N-No... way..." Kayla managed to say, for what was in the middle of the little crater, was one of the characters she looked up to. It was Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog

XxXxX

**THAT'S IT! This took me the whole Christmas day after I got my new laptop set up! I wasn't able to play my new games XD**

**Anyway, I hope the four following the story so far had a great Christmas! I also hope you liked this new chapter! I really have more to talk about, but I'm tired, lol, so enjoy! REVIEW! Seeing a new review always brings a smile on my face an makes me more motivated to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 hours ago, on Mobius...**

"That is very interesting, I still can' believe that even happened, and are you sure you're okay Sonic? Having rapid images and voices going through your head and ears can do a good amount of damage on yourself" Tails spoke. Sonic and Knuckles were standing in front of him at the now closed garage of his workshop. Once they were there, they explained the event that happened with Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds. All about how there were sudden flashing images around him and Sonic told them how they flashed though his head almost as fast as he could run, as well as the voices he heard.

"I told you buddy, I'm fine, besides, you really think something as little as that could hurt me enough to take me down!" Sonic told Tails proudly, pointing at himself with his thumb smirking. Although, he had to admit, after the whole thing, he did feel little weaker from it all, and the huge headache he had from it, still felt like it was haunting his head, threatening to return and give him another beat down in the head. Sonic just didn't want Tails to worry, he always hates seeing Tails worried or upset, he always wants to see his brother smiling, not frowning.

"Okay Sonic, if you say so," Tails smiled at Sonic, trusting him that he was telling the truth, even though he really wasn't

"So Tails, did you finish your work on the Tornado like Sonic said you were doing?" Knuckles asked, really wanting to get this whole Eggman business over with, he never likes leaving the Master Emerald alone and unguarded with Eggman on the loose. He kept thinking to himself he should have put up protection for it before he and Sonic left, but because the whole thing with the Chaos Emeralds, the images and the message, it flew right over his head for some reason, because he was usually better at remembering something like that.

"Yeah Knuckles, it took me the whole night yesterday, all I needed to do was make a few more adjustments, and then I was finished, right by the time you guys showed up actually," Tails told Knuckles and Sonic, smiling.

"Did you get any sleep at all then Tails?" Sonic asked, after hearing he was up the whole night yesterday, then continuing working today made him worry Tails might pass out while in the middle of a fight, or something.

"Don't worry Sonic, I did end up taking a good sleep break, so don't worry about me!"

"Well okay! Then lets see the Tornado!" Tails nodded to Sonic and got out the remote to operating the garage and pressed the button to open it. The big metal door slowly opened, rising excitement in Sonic to see what cool advancement he has done now to the plane, but once they could see it, it was a let down. Inside the garage was just the regular plain old blue Tornado. Sonic's mouth dropped down first, then was his head in disappointment, but just as quick as he was on his feet, he quickly recovered and looked at Tails scratching his head with on of his fingers.

"Uhh, Tails buddy, the Tornado looks the same as usual," Sonic told the two tailed fox plainly, but the fox just smiled at Sonic.

"You haven't seen what I've done yet!" Tails exclaimed as he jumped up and is two tails began moving rapidly like propellers on a helicopter. He flew over and landed right o the seat of the plane. Sonic first looked at Knuckles, who looked back at him as they both were confused. Then the red and blue humanoid animals began walking to the plane, as Tails flipped up a few switches on he control panel then pressed a button that had X written on it. Once he pressed it, Sonic and Knuckles stopped in their tracks as the blue little plane began to transform!

The blue metal changed into silver, and black at the top along with the yellow stripes and everything else, the propellers at the tip were brought back and the nose extended with it having a yellow tip, the wings split and formed become larger and longer with black at the tip of each wing, then the plane extended and formed, and two big pieces with boosters. The plane just basically transformed into an advanced jet!

"Wow! The X Tornado!" Sonic exclaimed completely surprised Tails was able to transform the X Tornado, an advanced design of a jet for a new version of the tornado to fight a robot that kept taking all the satellites in the human world.

"But how?" Knuckles questioned, in complete awe as well from how Tails was able to do this. The red echidna knew the kid was smart, but this was just incredible.

"Well, I didn't just spend one night working on it, ever since I began picking up strange activity with Eggman, I've been working on this almost non-stop," Tails explained, "sure we do have just the X Tornado already, but I thought it could be a surprise to Eggman if we just flew in with just the Tornado 2 then have it transform to the X Tornado"

"Yeah, I bet egghead would be pretty shocked! Give us a good opening, because if it's just the tornado, he'll find sending his strongest robots out, useless, so he'll send out the weaker ones. Good thinking buddy!" Tails flew down from the X Tornado, which was transforming back to the Tornado 2, and Sonic caught him in a neck lock and ruffled his his while Tails laughed.

"Now, shouldn't we get going?"Sonic let go of Tails and rubbed his finger under his nose smirking

"Right, I tried contacting everyone else while I waited for you guys to come, but none of them answered," Tails explained

"Then it just leaves the original three!" Sonic exclaimed

"Can we get going now so I can get back to the Master Emerald as soon as I can?" Knuckles asked, getting a little impatient

"Right, lets hop in the Tornado and lets go!" Tails told the red echidna and blue hedgehog as he hopped into the front seat to fly the plane. Both Knuckles and Sonic jumped right on the plane after him, Knuckles took the seat behind Tails while Sonic just stayed on the front of the plane, ready for the action, as the plane started and flew off towards Eggman's fortress.

Halfway there though, they were all suddenly shot at by missiles. Luckily, Sonic noticed them coming before they were right about to hit them to warn his little bro.

"Tails! Look out buddy! Missiles coming!" Sonic warned as he pointed at them, Tails looked at them and gasped.

"Woah! Okay, hold on!" Sonic grabbed onto the plane nice and tight, as well as Knuckles and Tails maneuvered the plane around the missiles, dodging them all. Tails then turned the plane and began flying it towards where the missiles came from to take care of who caused the attack. Just as expected, about ten robots came out of the clouds of the sky, showing they were the cause, as well letting them it was because of Eggman because they all had his symbol.

"Heh, this'll be fun!" Sonic smiled getting ready as Tails flew closer, but as Tails flew closer, he noticed something bigger behind the clouds. Tails squinted his eyes, then as they got closer, the clouds drifted away to show a whole fleet of Eggman's robots and ships.

"Woah! That's more than I thought we had to handle!" Tails exclaimed

"Don't worry Tails, we faced worse! Besides, we're ready, and more the merrier!" Sonic smirked as they flew closer to the flying robots and a ship that was next to them, the robots seeming like they lined up just for Sonic to home attack them all and hop on the ship to destroy it. With a prideful smirk, Sonic jumped off the Tornado and curled up into his ball and hit the first robot, and once he destroyed that one, he curled out of a ball smiling as he had his arms and legs spread out as he headed towards the other, then after he curled up into a ball again destroying the next robot and uncurled again, posing one of his famous poses, and he repeating it each time after he destroyed each robot. Soon enough, he landed onto the ship head down, one knee on the metal floor of the giant ship, while the other was just bent so his foot was flat against the ground, and on hand on his bent knee as the other was also of the metal floor, as the last robot exploded behind him. Sonic then looked up, excitement and determination in his green emerald eyes while he smirked as an army of robots appeared from the floor of the aircraft.

"Lets do this!" Sonic exclaimed as he immediately stood up and shot off with a Sonic boom homing attacks the robots, and dodging swiftly every hit the robots threw at him. Though, after Sonic went right under an uppercut from one robot, he was suddenly surrounded. Sonic looked around little surprised at first, then he just smirked once again, excited for the new challenge.

"Lets dance!" Sonic exclaimed as all the robots came at him all at once. Sonic jumped and landed on his hand, and he sent powerful kicks to all the robots, as he swiftly moved around on the ground with his hands. In fact, Sonic was actually break dancing, not just sending kicks, "Come on, is that all you got?"

The rest of the many robots, then got saw what he was doing, and stopped coming at him. This caused Sonic to stop his little break dance fight, and he laid on the ground on his right side. His right hand on his head, right leg laid straight while his left knee was bent up, and his left hand in a fist on his hip.

"Oh, stopping already? I was having fun!" The robots then all came at him at once, but Sonic just jumped up high in the air and looked down, watching then all clashing together instead, "Heheh, too easy!" Sonic then straightened himself and headed straight down, but right before he did, he added his boost ability, causing all the robots to fly back and explode once he landed. Sonic wiped his hands, then shot off, finding the power source of the ship. A giant red core, with different types of mechanics running. Sonic smiled as he jumped back landing on the wall, then he shot forward and curled into a ball, spinning rapidly, his quills completely sharpened, as he shot through the core, and immediately ran out, as it starting glowing, and explosions set off everywhere.

Tails shot off the weak robots, just as he predicted Eggman would send, destroying them all, as Knuckles jumped out sometimes to finish the ones Tails missed. Tails looked at the ship Sonic jumped on, and saw it start exploding, and Sonic running along it, dodging each explosion coming from the ship as it slowly went down to the water landscape below. Tails immediately turned the Tornado 2 and flew close enough to the ship so Sonic could jump back on. Sonic looked to his side, seeing his friends and smiled, and jumped off the aircraft and Tails flew away right before it fully exploded, and they all went on, destroying the next, and then the next aircraft, on their way to the biggest aircraft of them all, where Eggman had to be.

There was Eggman indeed to, watching on different screen panels, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles proceeding, destroying each one of his fleet. Although, he didn't seem to be building up in fury from the sight, he actually smirked. Once he saw the three destroy the last one, he looked at his two right hand and left hand robots: Orbot and Cubot.

"Are last three guests are finally arriving, so go fetch our other guests, and get them ready, while I go greet them," the giant mustached man told the red and yellow robots.

"Right away sir, come on Cubot," Orbot told his creator, and they floated off to do what they were told. Eggman turned back to the screen showing Sonic, Tails and Knuckles flying over and he smirked, pressing a button, and his attached Eggpod went down.

Meanwhile, the three friends landed the Tornado onto the aircraft, and saw Eggman appear on his Eggpod connected to a robot, like the one he had which Sonic destroyed from turning into Super Sonic while he was grabbed from it.

"Hey baldy mcnosehair! You ready for your weekly beatdown!" Sonic joked as his pounded his fist against his hand. Eggman smirked and the robot he controlled pointed at Sonic.

"Not this time you rodent! This time, things are going to play my way!" Eggman exclaimed to Sonic

"Since when do things ever play out your way Eggman!" Tails told Eggman

"Yeah, we made it this far, defeating each one of your poor robot armies and pathetic airships. What makes you think you can still win?" Knuckles joined in

"Because, I have your friends!" Eggman told them in triumph as he pressed another button and a hole opened up next to where he was standing, with Orbot and Cubot, and next to them was an energy force field cage holding everyone: Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Blaze, and Rouge. This caused Tails to gasp while Knuckles was completely socked, and Sonic glared at Eggman gritting his teeth. Seeing his friends captive, he wasn't to happy about it.

"That is why no one responded when I contacted them all!" Tails exclaimed

"What about Shadow and Silver?" Knuckles asked

"Oh, don't worry, I have them as well, they're just not locked up," Eggman pressed another button and two smaller circles openings opened next to Eggman, and who rose from them was Shadow and Silver, except the had they weird helmets on, covering theirs eyes.

"You have them mind controlled with those helmets!" Sonic exclaimed in anger

"Yes! Helmets made to control them. They're too useful to just have as prisoners, and are being controlled, just for you Sonic!" Eggman told the speed demon as he pointed his hand at the blue mobian, and the two mind controlled hedgehogs shot towards Sonic, Shadow skating with his rocket shoes, and Silver flying with the blue green aura around him using his telekinesis.

Sonic gasped from them suddenly coming at him, he didn't have time to dodge Shadow as he kicked him in the stomach away from Tails and Knuckles, as Silver used his powers to grab Knuckles and Tails and push them away so they wouldn't do anything, and pushed them to be surrounded by more advanced and tougher robots built by Eggman, so they couldn't do anything what so ever to help their blue friend.

"Ah, man! Not cool! Woah!" Sonic did as he got up, and crouched down dodging a kick to he head from Shadow once he got up, but the black and red hedgehog immediately brought his fist down and uppercutted Sonic in the chin, sending the him into the air, where he was then grabbed by Silver with his telekinesis, and Silver brought him back down on the ground with a painful slam, even causing a huge dent in the huge ship from it.

Once smoke cleared which appeared when Silver slammed Sonic down, the fastest thing alive was showed getting up, shaking a little as bruises already started to surround his beat up body. The mind controlled Shadow and Silver watched Sonic as he panted then smirked at the two.

"Oh come on, I know you two got more than that!" Sonic said with a smirk, ignoring the fact that he was already almost beat down from just a few attacks from them, "it looks like being mind controlled makes you weaker!"

"That's a lot of tough coming from you Sonic! Even though you're on the brink of being defeated!" Eggman taunted the hero.

"Don't think... it's over Eggman..." Sonic told his enemy he smiled as in a flash of light the Chaos Emeralds were suddenly around him. Shadow and Silver, even though mind controlled, knew what this meant and stepped back a little surprised. Sonic closed his eyes as he stood up straight, and the emeralds began spinning rapidly around him, and in an incredible white flash, the emeralds were gone, and Sonic was floating a couple inches off the ground with a mystical golden aura around him.

No longer was Sonic blue with green eyes, but now he was a beautiful mystical shiny gold, his eyes now red, and his six quills were pointed upwards, sightly waving a the tips.

"Time to learn your place Eggman about mind controlling and capturing my friends Egghead! Super Sonic style!" Sonic told Eggman as he floated higher, and his friends, except Shadow and Silver of course, cheered him on.

"Uh oh," Eggman looked at the now golden hedgehog in fear. Sonic smirked then in less then a second he zoomed right between Shadow and Silver and knocked the helmets that were controlling them clean off, and both the white and black hedgehogs first were dazed with their eyes dull, but then they blinked and shook their heads.

"Uh, what's going on?" Silver asked as he held his head, while Shadow shook his head, then he looked behind him, seeing Sonic destroy all the robots surrounding Tails and Knuckles then breaking the rest out of the cage. Silver noticed Shadow looking behind him, and looked at what was going on, and gasped, "Woah, it looks like I missed a lot since I randomly blacked out!"

"We both seemed to," Shadow commented as he crossed his arms. Meanwhile, Eggman backed u in the robot as Super Sonic landed in front of him, wit all his friends behind him, with Shadow skating up and stopping along with Silver flying with his powers to join in. The doctor tried by sending one of the hands towards Sonic.

"Heh," Sonic did as he just floated up and caught the fist with no problem, Eggman just watched with shock written in his face, "Come on, aren't you smart enough to know that won't work!" Sonic then held the robotic big hand with one, and shot a blast, destroying the hand, and it traveled and blew up the rest of the robot, except the Eggpod.

"Time to go!" Eggman exclaimed as he disconnected his Eggpod from the now useless robot body, and flew off, right when Orbot and Cubot hopped in with him.

"Hey! Come back HERE!" Amy brought her Piko Hammer out and started running, but Sonic stopped her by holding his arm out in front of her. Amy looked at Sonic confused as he looked back over his shoulder smiling.

"No need, I got this!" Sonic told not just Amy, but everyone else as he shot off after Eggman at the speed of light.

"Come on!" Tails exclaimed as he hopped into the Tornado and changed it to the X Tornado, "Lets catch up to them!"

Everyone nodded and agreed as Knuckles hopped in the seat behind Tails, and Amy and Cream with Cheese hopped in the two other seats that appeared from it now being the X Tornado. Shadow, Vector, Espio and Blaze all hopped on the jet and held on a they took off, while Silver, Charmy, and Rouge flew along side them.

In the mean time, Eggman just crashed into his control room where it had the controls of flying the ship and an opening in front of where he was supposed to sit. Sonic then crashed through the metal door that shut right after Eggman flew in, and he landed on the ground in front of Eggman.

"You know, this is kinda deja vu, wouldn't you say Eggman?" Sonic asked the once again defeated doctor, smirking. But was Eggman really defeated? The answer was no, Sonic soon realized after Eggman began laughing, pressing a hidden button, causing electric field and rings to close around Sonic and bring him in the middle of the opening. Sonic gasped and struggled against the electrical bonds, but his attempts failed as Eggman began walking back up to the controls.

"You're right, it's pretty much, just like the time I caught you during the Gaia crisis and turning you into that Werehog, huh Sonic? Except, this time of waking up the Dark Entity of the planet, I plan on using my machine to use the chaos emeralds and some chaos energy inside you as well, to connect to something i just learned about. The Blue Sapphire Emerald, a powerful emerald that also is like a sapphire, like the Master Emerald, located in a whole different universe and world!"

"So, what's so important about this blue sapphire emerald in that world, besides it being like the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked, still struggling against his bonds. Eggman sat down in his seat in front of the controls, and typed a few things and pressed yet another button, and the same image of a blue emerald showed up as a holograph in front of the now captured Sonic.

"The Sapphire Emerald is also known to be a mystical emerald of creation and reflection, in other words," Eggman smirked, "It is the cause of all our creation, hidden deep inside the core of this new world in a different type of universe I've never seen! With it, I can use it's powers to reverse it's creation with us, and make m the winner, and rule over the world, both worlds, and create the Eggman Empire for both!" Sonic glared at bald mustached man, gritted his teeth, "and you my dear friend can live, as long as you work with me as one of my most powerful weapons!"

"Ha, like it'd ever work for you!" Sonic told Eggman bluntly

"Hm, I should have expected as much, now shall we get started?" The doctor grinned, as Sonic gasped once he activated the machine holding him, sending large amount of pain and shocks throughout is body as the Chaos Emeralds was extracted form him, as well as a lot of his own Chaos Energy. Sonic had his eyes clenched closed from the pain, but he ended up being able to open his eyes at least a little, to see the machine actually causing some burns from the electric shocks, and he continued screaming in pain. As much as he hated screaming in pain in front of his enemy, the pain was too much to just hold in.

"Hohohoho! This is working out perfectly!" Eggman cheered, seeing his machine extracting the chaos energy from the emeralds and Sonic, a sphere of chaos energy being made next to the being electrocuted Sonic.

Suddenly, glowing yellow sears of Chaos energy shot in, none of them hitting anything, but the ground, except one gave Eggman's mustache a little haircut. Eggman gasped in surprised and turned to see Shadow walking in.

"You better stop right now doctor, I will destroy that machine of yours," Shadow told his creator's grandson raising his hand, getting ready to shoot some more Chaos Spears.

"Shadow! Don't think I didn't think of a plan to prevent any of you doing so!" Eggman yelled at the Ultimate Lifeform, activated a shield to the room to replace the destroyed door, thanks to Sonic. Shadow narrowed his eyes, seeing this actually was made of some energy collected from Sonic and the emeralds, noticing this from Sonic increasing the volume of his pained screams.

"SONIC!" Shadow looked back over his shoulder to see Tails running over with Knuckles, Amy, and Silver. Shadow guessed the fox kit most likely heard Sonic screaming, because truth be told, Sonic as screaming like a banshee, but who could blame him from the pain the machine was causing him.

"EGGMAN!" Amy ran over and pounded against the shield with her hammer, hitting it each time with each word, "What-are-you-doing-to-my-SONIC?!" Now Amy was hitting the shield like a complete maniac, causing her to get tired quickly, and lean against her big red and yellow hammer. Eggman didn't reply and just watched in pure amusement and triumph as the sphere portal grew larger every second, it was about the size of his pod by now, and was completely amused from seeing Sonic in the pathetic situation he as in.

"Wow, Cubot, it seems the doctor really won this time," Orobot commented from the sidelines sounding surprised

"Wow, that's the first!" Cubot exclaimed

"I can hear you two, you know..." their creator grunted, and they covered their robot mouths. Meanhwhile, Silver suddenly came up with an idea as he stretched out his hand at the control panel, right at the switch which brought up the force field and concentrated, actually being able to use his powers to grab the switch and turn in off, causing the shield to go down and let him and everyone reach Sonic.

"Woah!Way to go Silver!" Tails praised as Silver smiled and nodded to the two tailed fox kit as they ran in with the others, pass Eggman who watched them all pass him to go to Sonic, except Amy.

"WAAHH!" Amy yelled as she jumped up ready to bring her hammer down on Eggman, but the bald doctor jumped out of the way just in time, but Amy ended up crushing he controls of the machine that was electrocuting Sonic at the moment and stealing the chaos energy.

"WHAT?! NO!" Eggman yelled as Sonic stopped screaming and fell hard on the metal floor on his wrist.

"AH!" Sonic cried out one last time as he felt a passive pain shoot through his wrist with a loud sound of a crack along with the clanking of he Chaos emeralds falling down around him. He didn't have time to react once he suddenly feel down from being suspended in the hair while being electrocuted, he began thinking he sprained, or dislocated his wrist

"Sonic!" Tails cried as he ran over to his big brother with Knuckles, Shadow and Silver. Knuckles and Silver helping pick Sonic up to his feet, after seeing he was actually pretty worn out and weak. The speed demon panted hard, and looked over at the portal sphere that was opening then widened his eyes, seeing the portal suddenly start getting out of control.

"Guys...!" everyone looked at Sonic, then at the unstable portal, "We better get out of here!"

With no hesitation everyone started to run, but right before nay of them could make it out of the room, the portal exploded in a massive light and swallowed them up, and continued expanding, reaching everyone else who waited behind with the X Tornado, then continued growing until it swallowed the whole giant aircraft, becoming a massive sphere of light, which then suddenly shrank, and everything was gone, nothing was there in the sky anymore. No Aircraft, no Eggman or his robots, nor Sonic and his friends.

All that was left now was he sound of crickets and the view of the now night sky.

...

Sonic moaned and grunted as he fluttered open his eyes a little, to see a blue light around him as he saw himself plummeting to an empty plain. Sonic narrowed his eyes in confusion of what was happening, but then he felt a sudden pain and closed his eyes as he plummeted into the ground, the blue light exploding around him, causing a small crater. After a few minutes, the blue hedgehog opened his emerald eyes once again and looked around the best he could. At that moment, Sonic felt complete numb, and couldn't move his body at all.

Then his ears twitched as a sound like the beats of a horse galloping and stopping, reached his ears, and it sounded close. Sonic raised his view up at the top of the crater, actually seeing a figure of a horse, and what seemed like a girl getting off of it's back. It was hard for him to see because he had very blurry vision at the moment and the sky was dark. Soon enough, Sonic felt his consciousness start leaving him, and his eyelids start closing.

The last thing Sonic saw, was the girl leading the horse with her down to him, complete shock written across her face, and seen in her blue eyes.

XxXxX

**Welp, I really just wanted to get another chapter up already, so here! Next chapter, well I'm sure you should know what it will be, so I'm not going to say anything, put my laptop down, and go to sleep.**

**Sonic: Yeah, it's 12:21 and you have to get up at like 5:35 in the morning for school! *taps foot in disapproval***

**Oh shush, I know!**

**Sonic: Just saying**

**Anyway, goodnight, and review for the next chapter! More reviews always bring a smile to my face and motivates me more to write! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh jeez, oh jeez, is this really real? B-But how? Oh man, oh jeez..." the young 17 her old girl, paced back and forth, and back and forth, not knowing exactly how she should wrap her whole head around the whole fact that the one and only famous game character, Sonic the Hedgehog, was right there, in front of her, living and breathing, although he seemed to be pretty beat up. His blue fur was a little messy, and he had clear burns and bruises all over his body along with a few scratches, some even looked like they were bleeding, his wrist didn't even look like it was even in the right place. Meanwhile, Spartan watched his rider pace back and forth, and quite frankly, looked like he was getting tired of all the questions she kept asking, over and over and over. Kayla looked at Sonic once more, then just held her head with one of her hands and just stared in complete disbelief, then she heard Spartan snort, and she looked over a the black mustang.

"What? You think I'm over reacting, don't ya?" Kayla asked her horse, and he just shook his head and swung his head up and down a little like a nod, and Kayla gave him a little glare, "Well, if you were in my shies, you'd understand..." Kayla sighed as she stood there and tapped her for, thinking of what she should do.

_"Okay K, calm down, it's clear he's real, I mean he has tone, I mean, I know I can't be going absolutely insane and could be seeing things... right? No, I'm not, plus, I even poked him with a stick, and sure as heck, he was solid, and even groaned a little from me doing so. I could always take him back home, but what would everyone say if they saw him, I mean..." _Kayla gave a big agitated sigh, then she heard a couple of steps near her, and she turned to see Spartan stepped closer to Sonic and brought his head down and started sniffing and nuzzling the blue hedgehog. Spartan then brought his head back up and looked at Kayla in the eyes. Kayla looked back right at him, and she knew exactly what he was telling her: _What are you waiting for, let's help him. _Kayla sighed, and threw her hands in the air.

"Fine, fine! You win!" Kayla brought her hands back down and looked at Spartan with a flat expression, "lets help him, after all, if he's actually... Sonic the Hedgehog, I suppose I should help the blue blur in need and not be a jerk and just leave him here like this," Kayla explained as Spartan nodded his head up and down.

Kayla looked down at the azure Mobian once again and gave one more sigh as she took her steps forward over to him and crouched down, and reached her hands down to go under him so she can pick him up, but then she saw the large quills rise up, and they looked to have sharpened like blades.

"I guess his instincts kicked in to defend himself even though he's passed out, I mean, it's not like he knows me, so how can he really be trusting, even though he doesn't even know what's going on around him right now..." Kayla explained to herself as she put one of er hands to her chin thinking, then she shrugged from the idea that popped in her head, "I guess it won't hurt to try..."

Kayla reached one of her hands forward and laid it onto the hedgehog's head. Once her hand made contact with the blue fur, she felt this strange feeling surge up through her body. She couldn't find the right words how to explain how it was, it was just, so unreal. Her thoughts about it were snapped away as she felt the blue blur tense and the quills were raised into high defense as he started to curl up.

"Wow, hey, please calm down, I'm not going to hurt you... I want to help you, please let me help you," Kayla spoke in a soft voice, hoping that Sonic could hear her and trust in her truthful words. Although, it seemed to have worked because, she felt the hedgehog relax and saw the quills lower and drop from their sharpened state. Kayla couldn't help but smile that he relaxed and trusted her, even though he was passed out.

"That's it, now I'm just going to pick you up, and-" Kayla was interrupted as she lifted her head as she heard sirens reach her ears. They sounded far off for now, but they got louder each second, and at that moment Kayla knew that they were coming over here, "it must've been because he basically crashed down and landed like a bomb..."

Kayla quickly, but gently lifted her arms under the video game character she still couldn't believe was real and picked him up as she stood. The humanoid animal curled up a little ion her arms, with his triangle ears drooped down as he looked like he actually felt safe in the 17 year old's skinny arms.

"Okay, now I'm going to put you on Spartan, I'll make sure you don't fall off him when we start moving, besides, I think Spartan won't let that happen either, he's a good horse," Kayla told the passed out speed demon, as she got next to Spartan who waited there patiently for her to get on with Sonic.

Kayla gently put him onto Spartan's back in a, hopefully, comfortable position. Once he was up there, and once she knew, he wouldn't fall off as she got on, she put her hands onto her horses long bare back, and hopped up, swinging her left leg over to the other side of the mustang. She then grabbed Sonic with her right hand, and grabbed the reins of her horse with her left. She squeezed here faced down heels against Spartan and lifted the reins up a little, causing the horse to walk forward, up out of the little crater caused by the blue hedgehog now in their care.

Once they were up onto flat ground, Kayla stopped Spartan for a second and looked back over he shoulder, he blue eyes seeing blue and red flashing lights far off in the distance, getting closer. It was their cue to leave.

"Okay, buddy," Kayla leaned forward a little as she patted Spartan's neck with he left hand with the reins, "we gotta go fast, but lets make sure..." she looked at the blue hedgehog in her arms, his blue eye lids still closed over his green emerald eyes, "... Sonic doesn't fall off, alright?"

Spartan snorted and pawed his right front hoof into the ground, showing he was ready. Kayla nodded as she leaned back s she got into position, held the reins and her horse's black mane firmly in her left hand, and Sonic in her her right arm. Kayla then kicked Spartan with her heels, and the horse ran. The sudden speed made Kayla go back a little in her seat on his back, but she was expecting it, and she stayed in a good seat, as they took off back to the ranch. Unseen by the cops who arrived to investigate the sudden crash.

...

...

The one and only Dr. Robotnick, or in other words, Eggman, woke up with a loud and annoyed groan as the glass top of his Eggmobile opened and the red round robot, Orbot, and the yellow cubed shaped robot, Cubot hopped out and hovered above the the dirt ground under them, their creator, sitting up onto his seat, as he held his head. When he remembered of what had happened though, he furiously yelled and slammed his fists onto his Eggmobile, somehow activated the hovercraft as it suddenly got off the ground and hovered like Orbot and Cubot who started looking around at their surroundings.

"I can't believe this! I had Sonic and the emeralds in my grasp, and I was about to open the portal to gain power over the emerald sapphire, so I could finally win! Yet, of course, that hedgehog had saved his friends, letting them come to his aid, and caused the portal to backfire! No matter, I'll just have to-"

"Uh, boss, I think you should look around and see where we are, cause it actually looks like one thing that you wanted came true," Orbot told Eggman as he jumped up into the Eggmobile with Cubot.

"Yeah, this doesn't look like Mobius at all! In fact, I don't think we've ever been here before!" Cubot explained in his dimwitted robot voice.

"What do you mean?" Eggman asked as he started looking around. He gasped as he saw he was in basically in the middle of no where, but an ancient looking temple was next to him and his robots, he then looked behind him, to actually see his giant egg aircraft landed perfectly on the ground. His attention was brought back to the temple in front of him. He hummed in thought and brought his Eggmobile forward into the temple. What he saw around inside was ancient carvings showing an ancient jewel in the core of a planet being powered and created different dimensions of different worlds. It even showed many worlds created from it, and an ancient carving of two beasts locked in combat, and how one reined victorious, and formed with the one defeated and helped acheive peace across the planet of the dimension where the jewel lies, and the different dimensions the jewel was showed to have created.

The mad scientist widely grinned and laughed out loud from the sight he is seeing.

"OHOHOHOHO! I may not still have Sonic and the emeralds, but it doesn't matter, right now. These carvings must be telling of the history of the Emerald Sapphire!" the round man exclaimed as he got out of his hovercraft with Orbot and Cubto and walked over to the wall showing a complete carving of the blue green gem itself, and put a hand on it with a smile of triumph.

"So where is this sapphire emerald thingy?" Cubot asked as he scratched his cube head

"By the looks of it, it is actually somewhere in the core of the planet, this temple seems to be a resting place for something else, very close to the Emerald Sapphire," Eggman explained as he looked at some other carvings, "and by the looks of it, it looks like it is something called the ruby emerald, said to help be the protector of the Emerald Sapphire, for if one is to disrupt the peace and border of the dimensions of reality and creativity is to awaken the beasts sealed within and it will cause a disrupting battle between the two beasts, one is to be crowded with hate, and the other is meant to calm it, but someone must help the creature calm the hate of the other, for the one of calm cannot do it alone, and whoever helps, will be victorious, and help choose what to use the Emerald Sapphire's power with... ohohoho! Perfect! Absolutely perfect! Everything shall play my way this time, and I shall have the last laugh against Sonic!"

"I still don't understand the meaning of that phrase," Orbot said as he and Cubot watched the scientist jump in joy.

"But how are you going to do that when it doesn't look like the peace between the dimensions have been really disrupted?" Cubot shrugged. For a dumb robot, he could point out pretty good points.

"I agree with Cubot sir, it doesn't look like you can reach the Emerald Sapphire unless if you disrupt the peace, and that can only happen if you awaken these beasts, I can't help but feel we would know when those two are awakened if they are as powerful as it says," Orobt explained

"Yes, your right, but I know the border must have been broken when we crossed over, and if we crossed over, no doubt Sonic and his friends followed, along with the emeralds. I need to find the emeralds, hey will help me get to the Emerald Sapphire because the carving here," Eggman pointed over at another carving, showing the Emerald Sapphire making, what looked like, all the dimensions' ultimate power sources and gods, "That they are very closely linked to the Emerald Sapphire and I could use them to reach it, or use it against the Ruby Emerald, which is said to lie somewhere in this temple, which means, this temple, shall be the permanent base while we are here."

Eggman walked back over to his Eggmobile and got back in with Orbot and Cubot. He then exited the temple and boarded the, Eggcraft, was what he liked to call it. He entered the control room, and was pleased to see that the only thing damaged was just the control panel which drew the chaos energy from Sonic and the Chaos Emeralds.

"It is amazing that you arrived where you wanted and have a plan, but what about Sonic?" Orobt asked

"Yeah, I imagine he's just gonna find ya and put a stop to your plans, AGAIN," Cubot bluntly pointed out the truth, but the robot scientist just smiled at the two.

"That is why I am going to find out where Sonic ended up here, and stop him before he stops me!" Eggman laughed

Very hidden inside the temple that was now to be used as a base for the scientist, was a shrine hidden deep in the ground. A shining red round emerald shaped jewel with green and blue outlines shined brightly. By the looks of it, it looked like, there was nothing inside it, but if you looked closer, you could see one eye of a giant beast sealed inside open, and low growling echoed in the silent shrine room, the only source of light was the radiant glow from the gem that held the beast that waited for it's time to fully awaken.

...

...

"Oh jeez..." Kayla mumbled as she just shook from a sudden chill ran through her body, not to mention, it did feel like it got colder. Kayla looked up and saw the ranch up ahead and slowed Spartan to just a walk. She carefully put the reins down, and let them hang on the black horse's neck as he continued walking to the ranch, mostly toward the barn. Kayla used her now free hand to rub her arm, in an attempt to help warm herself up, although it didn't help much. Suddenly a little dot of white fell on top of Kayla's nose.

"Huh?" Kayla looked up to see more white dots falling down from the now clouded night sky, "Great... *sigh* it's snowing, we better get inside," Kayla said as more snow came down. She felt something cuddle closer to her, and she looked down to see Sonic cuddling closer to her, all curled up, asking for more warmth against the cold for his bruised up body.

"Don't worry Sonic, you'll be warmed up in no time, I promise..." Kayla told him as Spartan finally reached the barn, and stopped in front of the big closed doors. Kayla carefully got down from Spartan, and laid Sonic across his back. The beanie wearing girl walked over to the door, and undid the lock and pushed the sliding door open far enough to have her and Spartan walk in with Sonic. She walked back over to the two, brought the reins over Spartan's head and helped lead him into the barn. After they were in, Kayla closed the barn door and locked it again from the inside, and sighed, looking out the little window next to the door, and saw the snow was coming down faster, the ground was already tinted white. Kayla looked over at the office in the barn and walked in, relieved to actually find blankets in there along with a first-aid kit and a laptop.

"Cool, there's blankets to warm Sonic up, me as well, heheh, and a first-aid kit to help patch him up, and I can use the laptop to help look up how to exactly take care of some of Sonic's wounds, I don't think I'll know how to heal, haha, never been a good healer in video games and real life," Kayla explained to herself as she gathered the blankets up first and set them down outside Spartan's empty stall which he horse has been waiting, Sonic still on his back, along with his bridle still on his head.

"Oh right, sorry buddy, didn't mean to leave your bridle on," Kayla apologized to Spartan as she took it off him, and hanged it outside his stall. After that, she laid about two blankets onto the ground, and walked over to Spartan and reached under Sonic again to pick him up, once his slightly heavy body was in her arms again, he winced a little in pained.

"Oops, sorry," Kayla mumbled. She laid Sonic down onto the blankets laid out, making sure she was careful about it so she won't try to cause more pain. She grabbed another blanket, and folded it into like a pillow, and lifted Sonic's spiky head a little off the blanketed floor and put the folded one under before she laid his head back down. Finally after all that, she grabbed about two more blankets, and set them next to the laid put hedgehog.

"I feel like I should patch him up first before I put the blankets on," Kayla told herself as she got back up and grabbed the first-aid kick with one hand, then she grabbed the laptop and put it under her arm and carried both objects from the office to Spartan's stall. she sat back down onto her knees and set the laptop down and opened it, turning it on. While it was loading, she turned to the first-aid and opened it, and started treating to disinfecting the open cuts by grabbing a clean white cloth and tabbed it with some alcohol and putting it over the cuts. Sonic hissed in his passed out slumber from the pain and tried to pull away from it, but Kayla quickly grabbed him with a firm, but gentle grip.

"Calm down, I'm not meaning to hurt you," Kayla told him, and the hedgehog relaxed a little, especially sense the sting was started to fade away. Kayla smiled and grabbed some Neosporin and bandages, and rubbed the Neosporin over the cuts and wrapped the bandages around.

"There, now, I have no idea what to use for burns, so..." Kinia turned her attention to the laptop while wiping her hand from the Neosporin. She then put in the password to unlock the computer and immediately went to look up how to heal burns on animals on Google.

"Okay, and... oh my..." Kayla really could't help but slap herself on the head. Get a clean cloth with cool water was what she had to do, "sometimes, I really can't believe how much of a baka (idiot) I am..." Kayla told herself as she fetched another clean cloth and put some cool water over it. She kneeled down next to Sonic again, and she gently placed the cool wet cloth over each burn, and by the looks on Sonic's face, it seemed to help because he seemed more relaxed.

The blond teenager with the gray and red beanie couldn't help but smile, although she still couldn't believe that this was actually, real, he was injured, and she had to help him, after all, he is one of her heroes, right?

Kayla finished taking care of the blue hedgehog's burns and even poked them a little to see if Sonic would react. He did, but it didn't look like he was in severe pain, he just looked like he was pinched, and that was it. Kayla sighed in relief then remembered and looked at the distorted wrist. Kayla knew it had to be dislocated, but she didn't know what else to do except try and put it in a cast. She didn't exactly think that she could really put it in place, in fact, she didn't really want to take the risk of actually, possibly, making it worse.

"I guess, I can show you to my dad tomorrow, and explain everything, hopefully he won't freak out or anything, heheh," Kayla said with a little laugh, "for now, all I can do is try and put that in a good cast or something. I'll look it up."

Kayla once again turned her attention and looked up what she needed, and finally, after about two hours later, she was able to to make a cast for the speed demon's wrist, and she yawned.

"I need sleep..." Kayla told herself as she rubbed her eyes. She looked at the first-aid kit, and put all the bandages and other supplies she used to help patch Sonic up inside, not really caring for the organization of them at the moment, and closed the open laptop next to it. She pick both f hem up, and put them back into the office. After that, she returned to the stall, this time closing the stall door behind her as she entered. She picked up at least two of the left over blankets and looked a Sonic, then at Spartan who decided to lie down next to Sonic.

With another big yawn, Kayla walked over and plopped herself down, and laid comfortably against her horse, and covered herself with the two blankets to help her warm up more against the cold from the little snow storm outside. Luckily Kayla put some blankets on all the horses while she was patching Sonic up, so they wouldn't get too cold either.

Blue eyes glance over at the cobalt hedgehog who was peacefully sleeping under the blankets he had. In fact, he was almost curled up like a cat, which Kayla couldn't help but chuckle from right before she drifted off to sleep against Spartan.

Tomorrow was definitely, going to be one interesting day for the hero and 17 year old.

XxXxX

**And that's where I'm gonna end it. I do want to do more, but it's really late, and I'm pretty tired myself *yawn***

**Sonic: Also, she procrastinated a lot**

**Hey, I had one good reason why I did**

**Sonic: And what is that?**

**Walking Dead was on tonight**

**Sonic: ... okay, that was a good point**

**Told ya**

**Sonic: Anyway, please review what you thought about this chapter**

**Plus, stay tuned for a new story coming up where Sonic gets turned into a cute little kid, doesn't have any memories, and Shadow ends up being the one having to take care of him!**

**Shadow: *does a spit take from drinking soda* Wait, what?! Isn't it enough that you have me raise your Chao? Looking after faker would be absolute torture**

**Oh deal, it's going to be cute, it was all inspired by a rp with a friend of mine, and I just thought it was really sorry material**

**Shadow: Whatever**

**Sonic: Aren't you supposed to be asleep Shads?**

**Shadow: Aren't you?**

**Sonic: ... touche...**

**Shadow: *rolls eyes* Besides, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, I rarely require sleep or food**

**Just shut up and lets go to bed before I drag you both by your triangle ears**

**Sonic&Shadow: Fine...**

**Anyway, Follow, Favorite, Review! This has been KingdomFlyRunner, or otherwise known as K, PEACE OUT! Boop! (Btw, sorry if this chapter was boring, I'll try and make the next one way past cool!)**

**Sonic: Hey that's my line!**

**Didn't I tell you to go to bed?**

**Sonic: *mumbles complaints under his breath as he walks off to bed***


End file.
